<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Small Solarflare Stories. by Vinki</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270073">Small Solarflare Stories.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinki/pseuds/Vinki'>Vinki</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Winx Club</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First time using Ao3, No Smut, comment suggestions for the next story, started shipping bloomxstella so thought i would write this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:54:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>717</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinki/pseuds/Vinki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This will hopefully become a collection of small Bloom x Stella stories. I'll probably update every 1-3 days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Small Solarflare Stories.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer - This takes place after S3 finale and before the first movie. After the Prince Sky and Brandon incident, Bloom and Stella lost interest in the specialists and instead, started falling for each other. They aren't girlfriends, yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>   <br/>   Bloom, after finally getting her act together, asked Stella if she wanted to go out on a picnic in the forest right outside Alfea. The people who gave her a push were Flora and Brandon. The two of them were super supportive of their lesbian redhead. The three of them set up the picnic, while Musa and Aisha went to Magix to a new dance club, and Tecna was at Red Fountain playing video games with Timmy and Digit. The rest of the pixies went to Pixie Village to visit their families. <em>Except for a certain pixie of love, who overheard Blooms and Floras conversation about the date…</em><br/><br/>  Stella was in her room, prepping for a date with her best friend. She was really excited and couldn't stop thinking of ways of how to confess her feelings to Bloom. Hell, she didn't even know if Bloom was into girls like that. Stella tried on a couple different outfits before finally settling on one. It was a dark orange skirt, white crop top and a light purple, thin, cardigan. It was simple attire that her and Bloom got while going shopping together. "It was a date, wasn't it?" Stella thought to herself. <br/><br/>  She enjoyed Blooms company. Back then, when she first met Bloom, Stella gained a small crush on her. Soon enough, she liked "Prince Sky" as much as she liked Bloom, but ever since that entire fiasco, her "small" crush snowballed into full being full-blown Bloom crazy. Ever since Stella talked Bloom out of Darkars trance, they've been closer than ever before.<br/><br/>  "OH SHIT! It's nearly 3 PM already!?" Stella hurried out of her room and ran downstairs, to see a flushed Bloom waiting for her. Bloom had jean shorts, with a casual yellow t-shirt and blue sneakers. "Damn it, she's way too cute." Sadly, Stella could probably never admit that to Bloom. Their blush was nearly as red as the redheads hair. <br/>  "Hey, Stell..." she trailed off. "Stell" was the nickname Bloom gave her. Stella thought it was adorable<br/>.<br/>  "Wish you called me babe instead." Stella murmured, loud enough for Bloom to hear her. If her flushed face wasn't red already, it definitely was now.<br/><br/>  "M-maybe later." Bloom teased, as she took Stellas hand into her own, holding it firmly as she dragged her along to the green forest.<br/><br/>   They held hands all the way to the picnic. Their faces were pink, as they made jokes and laughed. Both of them were thinking the same thing though. "How should i confess..?" Bloom knew Stella was pansexual, so it might be possible for Stella to like her. Stella had no idea about Blooms sexuality though. She didn't let it bother her though. "Bloom isn't the type of girl to lead people on. She wouldn't lead me on like this."<br/><br/>   Finally, Bloom saw the picnic place and her rabbit Kiko, nibbling on a carrot.<br/><br/>   The blonde spoke first, "What made you invite me to a picnic?" Stella wanted to know if this was a date, but didn't want to ask directly, since Bloom looked like she had a fever ever since this morning.<br/><br/>   "I wanted us to spend more time together..."<br/><br/>   "Haven't we been doing that since we beat Darkar?"<br/><br/>   "I mean, yeah, we have been, but we haven't had much time recently, with Valtor, the Trix and the water stars.." Bloom trailed off once again. She murmured something that Stella couldn't make out or understand. They continued eating in mostly silence, as the two of them knew that the other had something to say. That something needing a lot of mental preparation from both parties. As soon as Stella was ready to speak-<br/><br/>   "Stella. Can you promise me that no matter what I say, you won't hate me..?" Bloom asked.<br/><br/>   She continued, holding the blondes attention, "That, if i mess up, then we'll continue being friends?"<br/><br/>   The blonde nodded, curious as to what her best friend could possibly say, that would make her hate Bloom.<br/><br/>   "I like you, Stella. No, w-wait. I l-love you, Stella." the flustered redhead stuttered.<br/><br/>   Almost instantly, the realization hit Stella like a truck. Her best friend of nearly 3 years, confessed. Soon enough, Stellas blush matched Blooms, as she leaned in, and whispered in her newfound girlfriends ear.<br/><br/>   "I love you too..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>